


Staying

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [166]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/10/18: “due, fade, password”





	Staying

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/10/18: “due, fade, password”

“Due to circumstances beyond my control.” Stiles stopped talking while Derek’s mouth covered his. Once his mouth was free, “I must insist you don’t leave,” he finished. 

“I have to. I have a very important—“

Stiles silenced Derek with another kiss.

“You can’t leave without saying the password.”

“That’s not how passwords work.”

“My house, my rules. What makes you think you can get past me anyway?”

Derek bodily removed Stiles from blockading the doorway. Lifted from the floor Stiles’s legs wrapped around Derek’s waist, his arms encircling Derek’s neck.

Spinning them back toward the bed, Derek’s resistance quickly faded.


End file.
